Bounty Chasing
by cdog1917
Summary: Taking place after the Season 2 finale Taran is wounded in action one day by none other that Aurra Sing, who is alive after the crash, along with Boba Fett. Now he must battle off numerous bounty hunters, among them a newly freed and very angry Cad Bane
1. Gone Too Long

(_Retribution_)

The Venator-class Star Destroyer (Jedi cruiser) floated in space above the planet Fondor. The only ship in space at the moment was lazily drifting around, waiting for when it needed to be called somewhere for aid.

Taran was staring at the planet from the viewport on the hangar, lazily perched on top of his starfighter. Obi-Wan and him had been sent to other planets to help speed up the Republic's efforts in winning the war, without Anakin and Ahsoka being with them all the time. It had been one month since he had last seen his girlfriend, and it was making him very lonely not to be around her. Worse off, not being around Rex and Anakin was also driving him crazy. He was yearning to hear Anakin showboating or one of Rex's cracks about him. Even worse, he was missing spending time with his beautiful Togruta love and her sarcastic humor. It really sucked the will out of him. Not even R3 was able to cheer him up as much. At least Boil and Waxer brought a few smiles to his face, but they weren't the same as Rex, and let's face it, Cody's not really the funny kind most times.

Obi-Wan saw him at the other end of the hangar. He had seen Taran like this for about a week. He knew he missed Anakin and Rex, and also Ahsoka. Over time, he had accepted their relationship, and he also saw that they this was no random puppy love, this was the real deal.

As he watched Taran stare into space, Obi-Wan got a call back to the bridge. He headed up there to meet the ships captain Hicks. Hicks was a clone admiral with the standard clone trooper military cut, and he was probably one of the best commanders in the war. Whenever Obi-Wan wasn't with Anakin on the _Resolute_with Admiral Yularen, he was right there with Hicks.

"Sir, we have news from General Skywalker," said Hicks.

"Patch him in," said Obi-Wan. The holoprojector opened up showing his best friend and ex-apprentice.

"Hey Obi-Wan, me and Ahsoka are back from searching for those bounty hunters," said Anakin.

"Really? So soon?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes. We, or should I say Ahsoka and Master Koon, caught them. Where are you now?" said Anakin.

"Orbiting over Fondor. The scrape at Sullust made us pull in for repairs," said Obi-Wan.

"Okay then. We'll be there soon. Also, how's Taran?" said Anakin.

"He's fine, but he's kind of lonely without You-Know-Who," said Obi-Wan.

"I got it. She's feeling the same way too. Well we'll be there in an hour or two depending on how fast we can get the fleet assembled," said Anakin.

"What do you have in plan?" said Obi-Wan.

"I'm thinking of trying to find that bounty hunter Aurra Sing. I don't think she's dead, but we should check just in case," said Anakin.

"You seem a bit enthusiastic about this," said Obi-Wan.

"I usually am. Skywalker out," said Anakin. The holoprojector faded away. Obi-Wan headed back down to the hangar to see how Taran was doing. He was probably bored to death, as with the rest of the crew. When he got there, he went quietly so as not to alarm him.

"Master, I know you're there," said Taran. Obi-Wan sighed. His padawan was showing great promise in the Force, perhaps even faster than Anakin did.

"Taran, you okay?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master. Just bored," said Taran. Obi-Wan sat down next to him on the fighter.

"You miss her?" said Obi-Wan.

"A lot," said Taran.

"It's weird. I first thought that being with a woman complicated things when you're a Jedi, but now I know that sometimes they can help depending on the way it's handled. You past that test by not killing Bane even when you had the best chance to," said Obi-Wan.

"Speaking of which, how's he doing in jail?" said Taran.

"He's under constant watch even when he's asleep," said Obi-Wan.

"That's what I like to hear," said Taran.

"Anyway, Anakin's rendezvouing with us in a few hours. We're going on another mission if we get the aprroval of the Council," said Obi-Wan.

"Which means that his padawan will be with him as well," said Obi-Wan. Taran's eyes lit up immediately and he smiled. Obi-Wan ruffled his hair and headed back up to the bridge.

_"Teenagers,"_he thought happily as he saw Taran talk to R3 and he and droid went back to modding the fighter.

* * *

(Two hours later)

The _Resolute_ pulled up right next to the _Retribution_and boarded, sharing troops, personnel, equipment, and most importantly two Jedi, one a Master, the other a Padwan learner, and a clone commander. They were heading up to the _Resolute's_ bridge, where they were needed for now.

"Good to see you again kid," said Rex.

"Really great to see you Rex. I thought I'd go insane without hearing your voice again," said Taran.

"Cody, still not trying to be the humorist?" said Rex.

"I tried, but I was bred to be the more serious clone officer," said Cody.

"Master, we're staying on this ship?" said Taran.

"Yes. Did you forget something?" said Obi-Wan.

"My fighter. Do you want R3 to get yours?" said Taran.

"Sure, that would be nice," said Obi-Wan. Taran walked back towards the _Retribution_and into the hangar to get his and Obi-Wans' starfighters.

"R3, hook up with Obi-Wan's starfighter and lead it into the _Resolute's_hangar," said Obi-Wan. R3 whistled back in reply. The droid got out of the socket on Taran's fighter and used the rocket boosters Taran installed on him to get into Obi-Wan's astromech droid socket. Obi-Wan's fighter rose up off the ground and headed towards the _Resolute's_hangar. Taran flew his right behind him.

They landed in the hangar at nearly the exact moment. Taran got out of the cockpit and R3 jettisoned himself out of the droid socket. A blue astromech droid bumped into Taran and whistled happily to him.

"Hey R2. Can you do me a favor and play with R3 a little?" said Taran. R2 chirped happily and went over to R3, where the two engaged in a binary conversation. Taran headed towards the bridge, where the others were probably waiting for him. He passed clones he had fought with ever since he was assigned to Obi-Wan, and they all served around him. However, he was looking for one person in particular.

He came down a hall that was directly under the bridge when he felt a presence he wanted to feel for quite awhile. Acting like there was nothing behind a corner, he casually walked towards it, letting his senses home on to his thoughts.

"3...2...1...," he thought. At the last second, a red-orange figure moved to pin him to the wall, but he had already anticipated the move and took a hold of her hands, pinning her to the wall and pinning her hands above her head.

"You think after one month I'd get lazy?" he said to her. She smiled at him.

"It was a thought, not a fact," she said. He let go of her hands and brought them down to her waist, his head leaning forward to kiss her. She returned it with as much passion as he was giving, her now released hands wrapping around his neck to bring him in closer to her. They could have stayed like this for an eternity. They let go, gazing into each others' eyes for what seemed like ages.

"I missed you," he said to her.

"I missed you more," she said.

"Any luck finding those bounty hunters?" said Taran.

"Yes. We got Boba Fett and another bounty hunter named Bossk, and we were able to save Admiral Kilian, but Aurra Sing is probably dead thanks to me, and Anakin and I almost got killed," said Ahsoka.

"Nice to know you're making friends," said Taran. She rolled her eyes, smiling. His sarcastic humor seemed to outclass even hers at times.

"But I'm glad to see you're alright," he continued. His green eyes looked at her with such intensity she found herself blushing. She looked back up and their lips met again, this time more passionately. This was the one best thing that she missed about him the most.

They ended the kiss and walked toward the bridge, happier now than they were before.


	2. Breaking Out and Gift

(Republic prison, Coruscant)

Boba Fett stood in the cell he shared with Bossk. Inside, Jango Fett's "son" seethed with rage.

_"How could she have just left me to get captured like that? I thought she was my friend,"_he thought to himself over and over again. The image played back and forth in his head like an instant replay of his life. Aurra left him when she was being pursued by Ahsoka, and Boba called for help before she disappeared from sight. Boba had been taken captive by Master Plo Koon. The hostages, Admiral Kilian and a clone officer, had been rescued and Bossk had been taken captive too.

He paced back and forth, deep in thought.

"Kid, what's the matter with you?" Bossk inquired.

"I'm surprised you're not mad at her as well," said Boba.

"I think it should be okay for you to know that she's dead," said Bossk.

"What do you mean she's dead?" said Boba, unsure of what Bossk had just said.

"Right after she was about to take _Slave I_away from the ground, the Jedi youngling took off a portion of the wing and she crashed. The ship was totaled and there was no sign of her. She's gone," said Bossk.

Boba couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aurra was dead. This was all too much for him to take in. He sank to the ground, his hands tangled in his hair.

_"She's gone too. Now I have no one left,"_ he thought.

* * *

Outside the hall, two clone security guards were guarding the cell holding Boba and Bossk.

"Can't believe that of all the prisoners, one of them is barely even eleven years old, and one of our brothers," said one of them, CT-4321 (Lugnuts).

"Lugnuts, he's not our brother. He even said so himself that he's not one of us. He's a bounty hunter, the "son" of Jango Fett. I've never seen so much denial in one person before," said the other jailer, CT-9231 (Driver).

"The kid should know that we're all the clones of him. Only difference with him is that he ages differently, that's all," said Lugnuts.

"Hey, my shifts over. You want anything from the mess hall?" said Driver.

"No, I'm fine. you go on," said Lugnuts. Driver headed off to the mess hall, leaving Lugnuts alone. Not that that this bothered him in the slightest; he was use to being alone in the prison hallways. For one thing, all the prisoners were unarmed, and his DC-15A was ready at all times to blast the next escapee to kingdom come.

Lugnuts stood at-the-ready in front of the cell door, like always. From around the corner a red-cloaked person made their way down the hall.

"Stop, who are you?" Lugnuts demanded. The being pulled out a blaster and shot him, but luckily for him the blaster was on stun and he fell to the ground, unconscious. The cloaked person took off his security key and slid it on the cell door, opening the door. Bossk and Boba looked up to the red-cloaked being in the dorway.

"Who are you?" said Boba.

"I thought you'd be able to recognize me anywhere by now Boba," said the person. She pulled off her cloak to reveal herself. It was Aurra Sing, one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy.

"Aurra?" said Boba and Bossk.

"I thought you left me," said Boba, unsure of whether to be angry or happy that she was here, and alive.

"I told you before I'll never leave you," said Aurra. She handed them both DC-15's she got from other troopers she took out.

"Set them to stun. We want to get out of here as silently and quickly as possible," she said. Bossk and Boba stepped out of their cell and headed down the hallway. As they kept walking, making sure no more guards showed up, they passed by a cell that the person was all too familiar to see Sing.

"Well, if isn't Aurra Sing," he said, his red eyes looking out of his cell towards a member of his team at one time.

"Bane, glad to see you. How'd you end up here?" she said.

"It's a most peculiar thing, but I'll be glad to tell you it if you can get me out of here," said Bane. Aurra was all too happy to do that. Bane was an ally she would need later on in the future, and he was valuable when it came to bounty hunting, black market deals, or just hunting a hated individual in general. She slid the key over his door and he came out.

"Bane, they should know that orange clashes violently with your skin," she said. Bane just chuckled and followed her as the group headed down the hall.

"Who's the kid?" said Bane.

"This is Boba Fett. He's the son of Jango," said Aurra.

"I never knew that Fett had a son. If he's anything like his father, he'll be a splendid bounty hunter, if he lives that long," he said. As they made their escape, about one or two guards would come up in each hallway, but they were taken out silently with a blast of stun energy.

"Aurra, why did you leave me?" said Boba.

"I wasn't planning on it, but I had to get _Slave I_away from the Jedi. I was going to come back and safe you sooner, but that Jedi Padawan stopped me," said Aurra. She knew it was a lame excuse, but he bought into it.

After the last three guards, they could safely exit the prison, but no before they had one last obstacle.

As the stepped out into the prison yard they saw nearly the entire garrison in front of them, armed to the teeth with weapons. An AT-RT and and AT-TE were among them, their turrets and guns aiming straight at the group of bounty hunters.

"Put down the weapons and surrender with your hads up," said the captain of the prison. Aurra raised her hands above her head, dropping her weapon.

"Aurra, what are you doing?" said Boba. Even as he looked, he saw a smile spread onto her face. Bane noticed it too and looked up to where her eyes had traveled.

A tumult of laser fire from the sky turned where the clones were ready to fire into a concussive display of explosions, sending troopers into the air and machinery flying sky high. Slave I was coming straight for them, landing down on the ground to let Aurra and her newly rescued prisoners into it's hold.

Boba got into the cockpit and saw that the ship was piloted by two bounty hunters he had never seen before. One was a Trandoshan like Bossk. In fact he looked just like an older version of him. The other one filled him with fright. He was Gen'Dai bounty hunter infamous around the galaxy. This was Durge, seven to eight feet of sheer terror. His grey armor tattoed with many intricate red and blue designs, eye slits that showed nothing, but there were fierce eyes behind them. He hated Mandalorians with the utmost intensity, and he had tried to kill Boba on one occasion.

"Durge, get us out of here," said Aurra. Durge barely even moved or said a word, but turned the starfighter up into the Corusanti sky. The clones that survived the volley looked up as it disappeared. They knew their forces wouldn't be able to keep up with it. Instead the captain radioed to the Jedi Council, who begrudgingly reported it to the Chancellor.

* * *

(_Slave I_)

Boba could only look at Durge in horror as the bounty hunter was in the pilot's seat. He was half-surprised he didn't hop out the seat now and try to kill him Somehow, he did nothing but pilot the ship.

"Nice work Cradossk," said Aurra.

"Thank you. It's not everyday I get to bust my son out of prison," said the Trandoshan bounty hunter. Boba realized that this must be the famous Cradossk, the father of Bossk. He was known throughout the galaxy as a feared bounty hunter, not as feared as his father Jango had been, but still feaful enough.

"Aurra, what are you planning on doing?" said Boba.

"First we need to get Bane here into his proper attire, then we're off to find our next quarry. I think you know who Taran Cyneran is," said Aurra.

"Who?" said Boba.

"He's the Padawan learner of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was the Jedi you helped capture on Geonosis," she said.

"What's so significant about him in particular?" said Boba.

"Because that's the only price I will accept to travel with this group," said Bane, glaring at him.

"So what do we do when we find him?" said Boba.

"The Separatists will pay a very hefty sum to see him captured, but dead either way will be just as good," said Aurra. Without any further words, _Slave I_ took off into hyperspace.

* * *

(Bridge of _Resolute_)

"She crashed down here, and we mounted a search party, but there was nothing but the wreckage of the ship," said Ahsoka.

"Then she must still be alive. Even without a ship she's very dangerous," said Anakin.

"So what do we do?" said Obi-Wan.

"I can't believe this, but I think we need to place a bounty on her," said Anakin. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Master, do you really think that's a good idea?" said Ahsoka. "I thought our stance was to stop bounty hunting, not put up bounties ourselves."

"It is, but this is desperate times, and we can't lose another ship to her again," said Anakin.

"We'll discuss this later Anakin. Next off do we have any planets in need of assistance?" said Obi-Wan.

"None so far. By the way, this came for you Taran," said Anakin. He took out a small looking piece of rectangular hardened wood with two diamond shaped parts, one at the top quarter and the other at the bottom quarter that about the size of his hand. It looked strangely familiar, but Taran still didn't know what it was.

"What is this?" he said.

"Long sent it. We thought you would. He also said to click the button on the right," said Anakin. Taran found a small piece of ward hood that looked like a latch and clicked it. He was surprised when the wood sprung up to reveal an Air Nomad staff about half a foot taller than him.

"Wow, a staff," said Taran.

"What does it do?" said Ahsoka.

"It makes my Airbending attacks stronger," said Taran. He pressed another button on the staff and green wings popped out, two large ones near the top and two smaller ones at the bottom.

"And it's a glider," said Taran.

"Let me guess, it lets you fly?" said Anakin.

"Correct," said Taran. "So where should we look first for Sing?"

"I guess on Florum. Maybe there's something there can give us a clue," said Obi-Wan.


	3. Searching and Investigating

(Florrum)

The _Twilight_ flew down to the surface of the planet, it's crew intent on finding what they were looking for. Landing on the surface of the rocky, desert planet they fanned out, looking for any sign of wreckage what so ever.

"See anything?" said Obi-Wan.

"None Master," said Taran. He was using electrobinoculars and he scanned the terrain for signs out of the ordinary. As the group, consisting of Rex, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Cody, searched along the ground the sound of approaching speeders caught their attention.

"Must be the pirates Ahsoka told us about," said Anakin. The four Jedi and three clones readied their weapons. A dozen speeders appeared. From off of them came two dozen men holding blasters. By the looks of them they were all Weequayan pirates. Their leader wore a Desevrar Infantry Helmet, a long flowing red jacket trimmed with some kind of gray material, a white undershirt and green goggles. Unfortunately, they all knew who it was.

"Ah, Kenobi, Skywaker, and the Padawans, how pleasant it is to see you again," he said.

"Oh great, not you again," said Taran. He had a run-in with the pirate on a mission by himself to Ansion when the pirate was trying to smuggle spice from the planet. He stopped him though.

"Hondo, this is a pleasant surprise," said Obi-Wan, the same reaction as Taran's playing inside his head.

"It is Kenobi. What brings you to my planet?" said Hondo.

"Unfortunately we had to come back here to find any sign of Aurra Sing. Perhaps you know her?" said Anakin.

"Yes, as-a-matter-of-fact I do. She and Jango's son came to the planet not too far back. I think that's where the Togruta girl and that other Jedi came in and captured him, but she crashed," said Hondo.

"Do you know where she crashed?" said Obi-Wan.

"Somewhere out on the plateau over there," said Hondo, pointing down a small canyon.

"Thank you. But please tell me why you're not trying to hold us for ransom again?" said Obi-Wan.

"Because Kenobi, when it comes to messing with you guys I'm always on, how do you say it, the wrong end of the lightsaber. This time I will do nothing," he said. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but instead nodded to him.

"Thank you Hondo," said Obi-Wan.

"Anytime Kenobi. Also, your Padawan owes me some spice," said Hondo.

"May I remind you that that spice was stolen?" said Taran.

"Depends on your definition of stolen," said Hondo.

"Yours must be out of date," Taran muttered. Hondo and his pirate band headed back to their speeders and took off back in the direction they went. Even though Hondo had given his word that he would do nothing, none of them were buying into it totally.

"Cody, you and Rex stay here and guard the ship," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," said Cody and Rex.

"You three, let's go into the canyon," said Obi-Wan. Following Obi-Wan, Anakin and their two Padawans went down the canyon. The canyon was pretty shallow, only twenty feet high and ten feet in width. It wasn't along until the canyon began to slope up until they were staring out at the many canyons and buttes out in the landscape atop of a high part of a canyon wall. Around it they saw the wreckage that looked like a ship had crashed here. The only thing missing was a ship.

"I could have sworn that the ship crashed here," said Ahsoka.

"If it's not here, then she must still be alive," said Taran.

"Which means she's still at large," said Anakin. Obi-Wan's comlink went off from the Twilight.

"Yes Cody?" said Obi-Wan.

"General Kenobi, we have an incoming message from Coruscant," said Cody.

"Pass it on," said Obi-Wan. The comlink bleeped out and a hologram appeared from his wrist gauntlet to show the small, aged figure of Yoda.

"Master Obi-Wan, grave news we have for you," said Yoda.

"What is it Master Yoda?" said Obi-Wan.

"It appears that young Boba Fett, along with the other bounty hunter, have escaped, they have," said Yoda.

"How?" said Obi-Wan. Then it dawned on him. Aurra Sing had gotten him and Bossk out.

"And also, Cad Bane has escaped as well," said Yoda. Tarans' eyes widened from this shocking news. Ahsoka could sense something else inside of him that he never felt when Bane was brought into the picture: fear. Anakin could sense it too.

"What do you need us to do Master?" said Obi-Wan.

"Find the bounty hunters you must," said Yoda. The hologram faded out.

"So what do we do Master?" said Taran.

"Let's get back to the ship and rendezvous with some of our other ships. We need to search for them in as many places as possible. We'll need some people to go to the black market districts in the Underworld to find out any information. Bounty hunters usually keep profiles on one another," said Obi-Wan.

"I think I can do that," said Taran.

"Ahsoka can help you if you will let her, though I think I know what your answer will be," said Obi-Wan.

"Most definitely," said Taran.

* * *

(Coruscant)

The Underworld of Coruscant, a dark, secluded, and dangerous place to be for anyone, whether they be government officials to the lowest slime in the galaxy. The only light came from the many holographic signs lining the walls and buildings down alleys and streets. Buildings dating back to the prehistory of the planet stared out towards any onlookers in the streets.

The streets were virtually unoccupied, everyone taking to the buildings to have fun, gamble, or other things that cannot be said in this story. However, two hooded figures were walking down the streets of the Underworld.

"This place wreaks of death, booze, and everything else that's nasty in the galaxy. Put a casino in here and I'll come back later," said Taran.

"Taran, focus, we need to find a cantina somewhere," said Ahsoka.

"Can't be too hard. How about there?" said Taran, pointing to a bar that a said "Bounty Hunter Cartel."

"That was easy," said Ahsoka. He and Taran inched cautiously to the door. From outside they could hear loud, blaring exotic music and saw the silhouettes of dancing girls. They could also hear the voices of many species yelling, chatting, and the sound of fist fighting in the back.

"Remember, we need to be subtle and act like we're not hiding anything," said Taran.

"But we're not," said Ahsoka.

"But they don't know that, and I don't think they really care," said Taran.

"You have a point," said Ahsoka.

"And also don't look like you're their to eavesdrop. They hate it when Jedi come in there to do that," said Taran.

"And you know this how?" said Ahsoka.

"Let's just say while I was away from you me and Obi-Wan had a lot of...adventures," said Taran.

"Alright, ladies first," said Ahsoka, motioning with her hands. Taran gave a sarcastic smile to her and went in. When they entered, no one paid them mind. To them they were just some more lowlifes entering for a drink, except they looked a little too young, which they were. Taran came up to the bartender while Ahsoka laid low in the shadows, emptying her thoughts to allow Force to let her listen to any conversations around the cantina.

"What can I do for ya'?" said the bartender, a huge Besalisk, the same species as Dexter Jettster. He was light-brown, and his four arms rippling with muscles, a little pudgy around the belly, and grease stains all over his shirt.

"I need some...information," said Taran. The bartender took another look at Taran.

"Jedi huh? Figures, you always come in here to find out what goes on under your noses. So what kind are you looking for?" he said.

"What do you know about Aurra Sing?" said Taran. The Besalisks' eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"What do you mean, I don't anything about..."

"Stow it, I know you've heard of her breaking Cad Bane and the other guy out of prison, not what have you heard?" said Taran, making sure to put his hand onto the counter, his lightsaber in hand. The bartender leaned in close to him.

"All I know is that she's planning something somehwere in the Kessel cluster. That's it," he said.

"You sure?" said Taran. "I think you know a little bit more." As Taran was interrogating the bartender, Ahsoka was listening for any leads whatsoever. She heard many things.

"I heard some pirates were smuggling some very expensive death sticks on the Corellian Way."

"I ran into some slavers, but I brushed them off easily."

"I heard that Cad Bane broke out of prison and is plotting his revenge on the Republic." All of these things she heard and still nothing came up about Aurra. They were all talking about the exploits they 'did' or about the recent prison breakout. Nothing was showing up.

"Hey there. You lookin' mighty fine this night girl," said a sinister voice behind her. Ahsoka turned to see a six foot tall Zabrak with blue and green tattoos over his face.

"Thanks, but not interested," said Ahsoka, wanting to leave the guy now.

"No you don't understand. When I take a fancy to a girl she comes with me whether she wants or not," he said, inching closer to her.

"Look, I said no, bottom line," said Ahsoka. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. She kicked him in his stomach and ran for Taran.

"We need to go now," she said.

"Okay, but we still need..."

"Hey, you get over here now!" said the Zabrak. He came up with a drawn blaster and Taran and Ahsoka turned on their lightsabers. The whole bar turned to see two green lightsabers in the middle of the cantina.

"Leave her alone and go about your business," said Taran.

"Not until she comes with me. Give up now Jedi, or I'll have to take her by force," said the Zabrak.

"You and what army?" said Ahsoka.

"The one encircling you and your friend," he said. Taran and Ahsoka used their peripheral vison to see that they were hemmed in by nearly all the men in the room. The dancers, sensing a fight, retreated back into their dressing rooms and the bartender wasn't seen. All the men had their blasters out, ready to shoot when needed.

"What's the plan?" said Ahsoka. Taran brushed his eyebrow.

"No, something more subtle," she whispered back. Taran brushed his nose.

"That'll work."

"On three," he said. They both waited until in her mind Taran shouted "Now!" She ducked under as Taran used his breath of fire. Flames shot towards the circle of criminals, making all of them duck. The flames shot everywhere, but didn't harm anything.

"Let's go," he said to her. They ran out of the cantina into the streets. It took nearly a minute for the men to realize they weren't on fire.

"Blasted Elementians. Find them lads!" he yelled. The men went off looking in the streets in different directions. They went here and their, searching for any sign of them.

"One hundred credits to the first man that finds them," said the Zabrak. A group of the men went down a street past an alley. They didn't look into the shadows of the alley, for if they did they might have found who they were looking for. Taran was shielding Ahsoka into the shadows, hugging her to him as they hugged the wall. When the men had passed they both laughed and got off the wall, Taran still holding her.

"That was fun," he said to her.

"We should do this more often," she said to him. They gave each other a small kiss.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"Not much, but she's somewhere near the Kessel sector is what the guy told me," he said.

"At least it's something," she said.

"Let's get back before Obi-Wan and Anakin have a heart attack," he said. They both dashed off down the street, making sure to stay near the shadows.

In another part of the same street they were dashing down, two reptilian eyes watched as they left. He pulled out a comlink and talked in Dosh, the Trandoshan language, into it.

* * *

(Asteroid off Kessel)

Aurra and her team of bounty hunters were stocking up on weapons and gear. Bane was back into his traditionaly bounty hunter outfit, complete with hat, and looked like he was ready to kill, which he looked like virtually all the time.

Bossk came into the room holding the comlink.

"Cyneran has been spotted in the Underworld. Apparently he has been finding out information about your whereabouts," he said in his cold, reptilian voice.

"That's not a very..good thing, for him," she said.

"Less talk, I say we go after him now!" said Bane, brandishing hid two pistols.

"Patience Bane, we wait for the right time," said Aurra.

"And when will that be?" said Boba.

"In a few hours. Cradossk, have our friend on Coruscant gather his gang together. We're going to draw Cyneran in," said Aurra.

"And where will that be at?" said Durge.

"A planet almost as dear as his homeplanet. Well target the Elementian colony world of Terra," she said, chuckling evilly.


	4. Fighting for Your People

(_Resolute_)

"So that's all you could get before those thugs attacked you?" said Anakin.

"Yes Master," said Ahsoka.

"I guess it's the best we have. Me and Obi-Wan couldn't find out anything else," said Anakin.

"So we're heading to the Kessel cluster?" said Taran.

"I believe so," said Anakin.

"General Skywalker, we're getting an urgent message from the planet Terra," said Admiral Yularen. Taran froze. That was an Elementian colony world, home to nearly one million people. It was about the same size as Endor, except the land was one giant Pangea. The land was mostly plains, with small grass dotting the landscape, making it a very fertile area. Some canyons, mountains, and hills dotted the northwest part of the land, with a live volcano adjacent to the coast in the same area. Here the people lived as one people and not four separate nations, except they did stick with the ties to their nation in festivals. One large city was the capitol of the land, with large and small towns dotting the landscape.

It was one of these small towns that was sending a distress signal. Luckily they were only five parsecs from the planet.

"What's the situation Admiral?" said Anakin.

"A small town is being attacked by a gang of Trandoshan pirates by the look of it," said Wullfe. "The militia tried to get in there and drive them off, but there were too many of them and they were stopped."

"That's odd. Why would Trandoshans suddenly and without warning attack there?" said Obi-Wan.

"I don't know. It could be just a raid for weapons. You know the Trandoshans were discovered dealing with the Separatists by our commandos," said Anakin.

"Let's worry about the motive later and get to Terra as fast as possible," said Obi-Wan.

"Admiral, head a course for Terra," said Anakin.

"Yes sir," said Wullfe. The _Resolute_ and another ship turned about 45 degrees starboard and entered into hyperspace.

* * *

(Terra)

Citizens ran for cover everywhere they could get as the Trandoshan pirates ravaged the town, killing for the sheer pleasure of it. Trandoshan slavers, mercenaries, and Trandoshan elite, armed with projectile weapons like the ACP Array Gun and Repeater, and the LS-150 Heavy ACP Repeater. A few were armed with the LJ-50 Concussion Rifle. They wrekaed havoc in the settlement, destroying and killing as they went. The civilians ran here and there to escape the rampage, but many were killed or captured by the Trandos. All across the ground were dead civilians, a few Trandoshans, and many of the town's militia.

The survivors were being huddled into the center of the town, awaiting whatever end fate had in store for them. An old man, supported by his son and the son's daughter, tried to escape unhidden to a nearby house the Trandoshans didn't bother to look in. Before they reached the doorstep a Trandoshan spotted them and fired. The young man and his daughter fell to the ground, unharmed, but the bullets tore into the old man and he fell lifeless to the floor.

"Grandpa!" yelled the little girl in the Elementian language. She rushed to the body of her grandfather, shaking it to wake him up, but the old man would never wake again.

The Trandoshan who shot at her and her family reloaded his weapon and walked forcefully over to them. He grabbed the little girl by her hair, making her scram in pain. Her father went and tried to stop him, but the lizard hit him across the face and sent him sprawling to the ground. Another Trandoshan came up and made the man kneel on the ground, his gun aiming directly into the man's skull.

"Papa!" the girl screamed, trying desperately to get out of the Trandoshan's grasp.

"Mai, I'll be fine," he said softly to her.

"Kill him!" yelled the Trandoshan holding the girl. The mercenary holding the man at gunpoint and loaded his ACP Repeater. The father silently prayed as the Trandoshan readied to kill. Just as the Trandoshan loaded in his clip and prepared to fire, a small black burn appeared in the center of his head and he fell back, the hole smoking. The other Trandoshan holding the little girl looked around to see who shot his comrade, and was rewarded with a blaster shot to the face. He fell lifeless to the ground as a man in white armor with blue markings stood over her, shooting at the other Trandoshans, being careful not to hit the civilians taken captive.

From a building overlooking the square, a teenager with tan-skin and black hair tied into dreadlocks came jumped from the top and landed to the ground, causing the earth to shake when he landed and off balancing the Trandoshans. A slaver came at him with knives ready, but the teen pulled out a green bar of light and cut the knives in half, embedding the glowing sword into the slaver's chest.

Another individual ran into the square, holding another green glowing sword. She was red-orange all over and her blue and white lekku gleamed. She took out two of the slavers while their backs were to her.

The rest of the Trandoshans opened fire on them, and the teen, the blue marked soldier, and the red alien ran for cover behind an upturned fruit cart. Luckily, the wood was heavy and thick enough to keep the bullets out.

"I hate projectile weapons," said Taran. A high velocity round ripped through the wooden boards and made a hole nearly a centimeter away from Ahsoka's head. It makes them duck down as the entire Trandoshan force aims their weapons at the cart. Some of the roundsstart to break through the wood. Rex takes a quick peek over the cart and yells into his comlink "Now!"

LAAT's scream overhead and unleash volleys of laser fire at the Trandoshan's huddled in the square. The hostages had all taken cover behind a building as the gunships made runs over the square, taking out scores of Trandoshans. The rest of them went running off here and there.

"Let's get 'em boys," said Ahsoka as she, Taran, and Rex jumped out from behind the cart and went to get the remaining Trandoshans. From other points in the town came Torrent Company and the 212th Attack Battalion. Anakin and Obi-Wan appeared above from the buildings and slashed their way through any Trandoshans offering resistance.

Taran and Ahsoka were taking on a Trandoshan Elite in an alleyway. (For all you who don't know what that is, it's the largest Trandoshan soldier in the game Republic Commando. Watch clips of it if you want to have the best image in your head). The Elite was using his heavy projector to shoot unyielding volleys of fire at the Padawans, pressing them to the wall on the buildings that separated to make the alleyway.

"I'll hit high, you hit low," said Taran. Ahsoka nodded and Taran Force-jumped to the top of the building. He crawled cautiously forward as the he heard the Elite snarling as he still fired at the targets he couldn't see. When his clip on his projector was gone, the Elite threw it away and was reloading when Ahsoka jumped from behind the wall and ran to attack him. She sliced the gun in half and her lightsaber stabbed itself into the thing's gut.

The Elite just laughed as if it didn't hurt him and threw Ahsoka to the side, weaponless. He pulled out the lightsaber from his stomach and looked up to see a foot hit him in the face, sending him into the wall. Taran swung his lightsaber down on him, but the Elite blocked it with Ahsoka's lightsaber and kicked Taran into the side wall. He cut the lightsaber across the wall and Taran ducked down as it slashed where his neck just was a millisecond ago. The Trando cackled and punched Taran, but Taran was near his leg. Taran picked up a knife that had fallen on the ground and stabbed the Elite in a chink in it's leg armor.

Green blood flowed from the wound and the Elite howled in rage and pain. He picked Taran up by the neck and headbutted him. Taran saw stars and felt himself get thrown to the floor. The Elite took the knife out of his leg and hurled it at Taran. Taran summoned up enough of his conscious to deflect the balde, sending it smoking into two halves. Taran had had enough of this.

He launched himself at the Trandoshan, knocking Ahsoka's lightsaber out of it's grasp by cutting off the arm holding, then swung around and stabbed the blade into the Elite's gut. The Trando snarled and used it's only arm to pull Taran in closer to him, snarling into his face. Taran pulled out of the thing's gut and was preparing to slice it in half when he saw Ahsoka's lightsaber cut off the thing's head, sending it rolling off, the stump where it's neck use to be smoking. The body stayed up as if nothing had happened and then slowly crashed to the ground on it's side.

"Thanks," Taran said breathlessly to her.

"Your welcome," she said, just as breathless. "Next time we use your bending."

"Agreed," said Taran. Though they rested for a split second to gain focus and catch their breath, they knew they had a battle to win, and the Trandoshans weren't giving up as easily as expected. In fact, they seemed more determined than ever.

The Trandoshan put up super resistance, retreating into buildings and alleys, determined to fight till the last man. Everywhere they went clones and Jedi went in pursuit, nearly losing their lives countless times as the Trandos formed ambush units, and the Trandoshan Elites needed an entire squad of clones to take down.

Nevertheless the job was getting done, and the last surviving Trandoshans put up one of the toughest defenses ever. Taran and Ahsoka were heading for a building where the last survivors had hunkered down and barricaded themselves in. The doorway was blocked with tables and chairs from the house. Taran looked at it like it couldn't stop him.

"Ready Soka?" said Taran.

"Ready," she said, readying her lightsaber. Taran launched a powerful gust of air at the doorway, making the barricade shoot into the house and crush two Trandoshans positioned just behind it. Tarna went in with his lightsaber, followed closely by Ahsoka. One of the Trandoshans wasn't dead and tried to raise it's gun to shoot, but Ahsoka stabbed the lizard in it's head. Upstairs they heard shuffling of feet, and in another room down the hallway.

"I'll take that room," said Ahsoka.

"I'll get the upstairs," said Taran. Ahsoka raced into the room and came face-to-face with two Trandoshan mercenaries. Their repeaters went off and she deflected many of the shots before taking cover behind the doorway wall. The mercs laughed at what they perceived as cowardice, except they should have spent that time reloading their weapons because Ahsoka came in and both were dead with two slashes across the chest.

Standing over the bodies of the dead mercs she could hear Taran's lightsaber swinging ear and there, and Trandoshans screaming. She also heard what sounded like a fist fight and scuffle, then she heard a grunt, and then the sound of a repeater shooting on full automatic. Finally she heard what sounded like a concussive fireball attack, and then all was silent. She heard the sound of feet going slowly across the floor and down the stairs she rused to see the entire upstairs black with smoke, little fires on the walls, and Taran staggering down the stairs, his shoulder bleeding heavily and his side bleeding as well.

"Taran!" she said in alarm. She helped him down the stairs, making sure he was alright.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"I took a hit to the shoulder, then the other one got a round off in my side," he said. "I didn't even realize I got hit until I hit them with that fireball. You don't want to go into there, it's a bad sight," he said. She helped him out the door towards the center of the town. Her eyes were always on his wounds, and they didn't look so good. She was silently praying that he would be alright. To her, it was just like the time he nearly bled to death on Raxus Prime. She couldn't stand it once, and she didn't want it to happen a second time.

All of the Trandoshans were dead, save one heavily wounded who was slowly dying. Anakin was interrogating him.

"Who sent you to do this?" he demanded. The Trandoshan laughed at his, coughed, and it's eyes rolled into it's skull. Anakin let go of it's lifeless body and turned to see Ahsoka helping Taran towards him.

"What happened?" said Anakin. Ahsoka told him what happened in the house, and Anakin rushed to find any medics with the clones. Luckily, Kix was nearby.

"We need to get him into a house. Do any of you speak Elementian?" he asked to the huddled crowd of villagers. Rex, Ahsoka, and Anakin rolled their eyes. Clearly Kix didn't realize that one of his superior officers was the only one in the group who's first language, besides Galactic standard, was Elementian.

Obi-Wan led one of the villagers to Taran.

"Do you by any chance speak Galactic standard?" he asked just in case. The woman shook her head no, only understanding what he was trying to say.

"Taran, ask her if they have any Waterbenders right now," said Obi-Wan. Taran asked her, but she replied no. There were Water Tribe people living in the village, but none were benders. Taran had one more question to ask her.

"Miss, I need to get to a house," said Taran in Elementian.

"Okay. Come to my house, quickly," she said.

"Follow her," Taran said to them. Ahsoka and Anakin helped him to get to the house, Obi-Wan, Kix, and Rex following close behind. The woman's house was virtually unaffected and was typical for an Earth Kingdom style house. She led them to a bed in a room upstairs. Ahsoka helped him into the bed. Kix examined the wounds, tenderly taking Taran's top robes and tunic off.

"The shoulder wound was a flesh wound. Luckily the projectile didn't hit any bone, which is a miracle. Unfortunately, the round in his side is still in there, but no organs were hit. I'm going to have to dig it out," he said. Taran and Obi-Wan locked eyes and an understanding came between them. Anakin saw it too and held onto Taran's hand as Kix got out a probe and a clamp.

"Ready sir?" he asked. Taran nodded. Kix plunged the clamp into the wound. Taran grit his teeth to hold back his yell and squeezed Anakin's hand. Thankfully, it was Anakin's robotic hand. It seemed like an eternity to him before Kix found the round and took it out, tossing it outside the window. He applied bacta to the wounds on his shoulder and side and applied some fresh bandages on them. Taran relaxed into the bed, breathing heavily and his brow covered with sweat.

"He's going to need some rest and less movement with his torso and arm, or else the wounds will bleed open again. He shouldn't try to walk for about an hour, it's critical he stays in bed," said Kix. At that minute, Cody contacted Obi-Wan.

"General, we have more Trandoshans pirates at another town twenty clicks from here," said Cody.

"Got it Cody, I'm on my way," he said. Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment. He motioned for Anakin and Rex to leave the room into the hallway.

"Is it a good idea to leave him here in this state?" said Anakin.

"I strongly disagree, but you know Kix said it's crucial that he should get immediate rest, and as a medic he outranks everyone," said Obi-Wan.

"Will he be okay though? There are probably some pirates still around this area," said Anakin. "But we can't leave some of our men here if the other pirates will fight like they just did."

"I think, sirs, that he should stay put. These villagers seem like nice folk. They'll care for him," said Rex.

"If I didn't think any better Rex, I'd say you've grown quite fond of him," said Anakin.

"No...it's just...alright yes I have," said Rex.

"We should leave his weapons here just in case though," said Obi-Wan. They all nodded and headed into the room.

"Taran, we think we have to leave you here for now. In this state you can't move," said Obi-Wan.

"It's okay Master, I understand," said Taran.

"Should I stay here with him?" said Ahsoka.

"No, we need you Ahsoka," said Anakin. Ahsoka sighed and gave Taran a look. Taran nodded, meaning he'll be fine.

"Here's your lightsaber and your staff," said Obi-Wan, putting the two weapons on the stand next to the bed, the staff shrunk down to it's 'big-as-your-hand' state.

"Also kid, you might need this," said Rex, putting a DC-15A on the stand as well.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot," said Taran.

"We'll see you soon," said Obi-Wan, putting his hand on Taran's forehead. "For now just rest." Taran smiled and nodded, glad to have a one of a kind Jedi Master.

"Tell this woman that you'll need to stay here for now," he said.

"Miss, is it alright if I recuperate here?" said Taran in his native language.

"You must certainly may, Lord Avatar," she said, bowing as she said so.

"She says it's okay," he said. Obi-Wan politely bowed to her and left, followed by Kix, Anakin, and Rex. Only Ahsoka stayed behind for a quick while.

"Please be careful," she said.

"When have I not been?" he asked.

"Well there was that time on the Empress Teta system," she said.

"Okay, I got it," he said. She leaned down and lightly kissed him before she left the room, looking back at Taran as she left.

* * *

(Outskirts of the village, twenty clicks away on a butte)

A pair of electorbinoculars watched the Republic forces get onto the gunships and fly away to the next village. She saw that Cyneran wasn't on one of them. She had seen him get hurt and since he wasn't getting on one of the gunships meant he was still in the village healing from his wounds. She smiled to herself and hung up her binoculars.

"Everything's going to plan," she said to her team.

"He's in the village?" said Bane. Aurra nodded.

"Good, he'll be easier to bring down if he's wounded," he said, his mouth grinning maliciously. "When do we attack?"

"In due time. Let's get his false sense of security up first, and then we move," she said.


	5. Captured and Escaping

Taran awoke slowly from his sleep. His wounds felt like a Kashyyyk gnasp was burrowing in there, meaning it was painful. He could move his arm, but he instantly clutched it when pain shot up through it.

"I see you're rested Lord Avatar," said the woman. The woman was around her thirties with jet-black hair and a soft, kind face.

"Somewhat. Are the people okay?" said Taran.

"They're fine. We just recently buried our dead and burned the carcasses of the lizard men," she said.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. We don't know why they attacked you like this," said Taran.

"It is fine. We should be thanking you and your friends endlessly for what you've done," she said. "Where did they go?"

"Another village was being attacked," said Taran.

"This is grave news. Do you like roasted turkey duck?" she asked.

"Yes. That would be lovely," said Taran.

"I'll bring you some Jasmine tea while you wait," she said. Taran's mouth water. Of all the teas, Jasmine was his favorite, and roast duck was a very delectable diet in the Earth Kingdom. Taran leaned back onto the bed, feeling the cool wind of Terra on his uncovered upper body. He was hoping that his friends were safe, wondering if they were encountering harder or softer resistance.

As he thought and fell half-asleep, he smelled the slow cooking of duck and he saw the woman bringing him back the Jasmine tea.

"Here is your tea Avatar. I hope you like it," she said politely, handing Taran the tea and heading back down the stairs. Taran drank it slowly, and relaxed as he felt the hot, sweet liquid course through his body. It felt calm and soothing, and it quenched his thirst with the one sip. Thirty minutes later she came up with a plate of the roasted turkey duck alongside some rice. She gave the plate to him and Taran took a few bites of it to acquire a taste to it. It had been awhile since he had partaken of food from his planet.

"So what is your name Avatar?" she asked.

"Taran," said Taran.

"You're from the Earth Nation?" she asked. Taran nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Kya," she said.

"Where is your husband at?" he asked. He passed by pictures of her and a man holding an infant in their arms.

"My husband works on the homeplanet and our child is in school there as well," she said. "Was the red woman engaged to you?"

Taran blushed. "No, we're...courting if you say it," he said.

"So young," she said. "Are your wounds feeling better?"

"A little. They still hurt though," he said. After he had finished his meal, and thanked Kya for wonderfully preparing it, he got up slowly off the bed. His shoulder and side still stung, but he was feeling better and more agile. He got on his green undertunic and part of his tunic on, but it wasn't fastened all the way on. He decided to leave his greaves and gauntlets off and decided to take a walk around the town.

"Kya, can you show me around the village?" said Taran.

"It will be my pleasure Avatar Taran," she said. Taran walked slowly down the stairs, his staff and lightsaber on him just in case, slinging the blaster onto his back. If there were still any Trandoshans still left standing, then he was the only line of defense the people still had against them. He walked outside, Kya close behind him, and looked around. All around the villagers were reparing the damage to their homes. An old man and his elderly wife were trying to support a beam on the roof, but their grasp slipped and it fell down. Taran raised his hand and the beam came to a stop just inches from the ground, then slowly rose back up and onto the roof, fitting in the socket.

The elderly couple smiled and thanked him.

"I forget that you can do that. Usually Airbenders do something like that, but you did it without summoning any wind. How does this happen?" Kya asked.

"Jedi use the Force. It's an energy field that surrounds all life. Jedi use it to help others," said Taran.

"But how come people like that Count Dooku person use it too?" she asked.

"He uses it for evil. He was once a Jedi, but he fell into evil practices. There is a light and a dark side to the Force. It's like yin and yang; one cannot exist without the other," said Taran.

"I see," she said. As Kya talked about her life here, Taran talked about the war and life as a Jedi, and about Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, Cody, and all his other firends. To her, it was very fascinating to have a life as the Avatar and a Jedi. Always in danger one way or another, he seemed to take it well.

"When do you see your family?" he asked.

"They come every week. They only saty for four days before they go back. My husband's a government official in the King's court of Ba Sing Se," she said.

"So why did you come here?" he asked.

"The land was new and very cheap, cheaper than in every other nation except the Air Nomads, but living on top of a mountain is something we don't want to do. And it also gave us a fresh start," she said.

"It must be very lonely when they're not here," said Taran.

"From time to time, but I've grown use to it," she said. "So if you're not engaged to Ahsoka, then why does she have a betrothal necklace around her?"

"It was a birthday gift," said Taran, blushing slightly.

"And one more thing, if Jedi aren't allowed to fall in love, then why are you and Ahsoka a couple?" she asked.

"Because we think, and so does Anakin, that some rules in the Order cannot be followed no matter what," said Taran.

"Ah, rebels in the order. Your Airbending past life must be affecting you a lot," she said. They both shared a small laugh together. As they continued walking and talking about things, the Earth Kingdom splitting into two parts (The Earth Kingdom split in two with two separate kings to help better the needs of the people in their different regions. The people to the West of the Earth Kingdom are more agricultural and to the West is more industrial, although the East isn't a backwards society. The two are still seen as the Earth nation and are ready allies at anytime, though there hasn't been a war on the planet for some time until the Clone Wars), history of the land, etc., Taran felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Usually that's warning sign for him, but he couldn't tell from where.

"Something bothering you Avatar Taran?" asked Kya.

"Yes. I don't think we're alone," he said softly. He looked around, but still saw nothing but the villagers repairing their raided village. The uneasiness increased inside him. As he and Kya picked up the conversation, he heard the sound of heavy metal boots somewhere very close by. Kya heard it too and he and her stopped and listened. The sound stopped too and they listened for any other movements. None were heard.

"Perhaps it was just a hammer echoing somewhere?" she said. Taran continued looking around, more alert than ever, and slowly nodded.

"Might have been," he said. They started walking again and he heard the footsteps again, this time even more closer. In fact they sounded like they were right behind him. He drew out his lightsaber, startling Kya, and turned around quickly. There was no one behind them, only the villagers in the small distance away.

Kya looked in the same place Taran was looking. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she herself felt something not right. She also saw something wasn't right. She thought for a minute, whether something was wrong with her eyes, that she saw a manlike figure shimmer in front of Taran, but then as fast as she saw it, it went away.

"That was too weird," he said. At the last minute right as he turned around, the air right behind him shimmered again and a very tall man in grey and black armor, a cut over one of the eyeslits on his helmet, and blue markings running down it, appeared. Taran didn't even have time to react as a heavy fist crashed into the side of his head and kncoked him to the ground.

"So you're Kenobi's apprentice. We meet at last," he said. He picked Taran up by his front tunic and looked him eye-to-eye.

"Kya, run!" Taran yelled. Kya took off down the street, running to find help. Any of the other villagers who were seeing this cowered into their homes, unsure of what was happening.

Durge threw Taran to the wall, hurting and dazing Taran. Taran stood up, lightsaber ready, and charged at Durge, but in his weakened state he couldn't attack with the lightning precision and coordinated attacks he was use to. His first attack Durge sidestepped, and the second one only grazed the bounty hunter's armor. From Gurge's gauntlets came two small deflector shields and he smashed them repeatedly into Taran, knocking him back to the wall.

Taran blindly swung his lightsaber and cut off Durge's right leg at the knee, sending him toppling down. Taran got up as fast as he could and stabbed into his chest. Durge lay motionless on the ground and for a moment Taran breathed a sigh of relief, until he saw Durge's severed leg join back to his body. The bounty hunter stood up, Taran still holding his ligthsaber in his chest, and laughed at him. Taran couldn't believe Durge was still alive after somthing like that.

Durge knocked him to the ground, pulling his lightsaber out of his chest, and throwing it at Taran. Taran dodged and tried to get up, but Durge pointed his arm at him and from it came a metal-electro net. The net coiled around Taran's torso, pinning his arms to his sides, but leaving his legs still free. Durge hit him again and from his gauntlet came a sick, jagged sword length attachment. He raised it in the air, hoisting Taran's body up so he was sitting on the ground, and Taran could only watch as the bounty hunter brought down the sword towards his neck.

"Durge, enough. We need him alive," said a female voice. Durge growled, but sheathed the weapon back into his gauntlet. The rest of the bounty hunters formed a circle around him. One of them came up to Taran, smiling maliciously at him.

"Remember me Cyneran?" he asked, his yellow crooked teeth shining and his red eyes evilly.

"Bane," said Taran. Bane smiled again, got out one of his pistols, and pistol whipped Taran over the head, rendering him uncoscious. From then on, he knew no more.

* * *

Kya was perched on an ostrich horse, sending it running in the direction the gunships went. She pushed the animal to it's maximum speed, desperately trying to get to Obi-Wan as fast as possible. She was hoping the Avatar was alright, but the man in the grey armor was large and strong, and Taran was already weak.

She spurned on her ostrich horse to keep going. The animal obeyed and kept churning on more speed until they were going at a pace average ostrich horses couldn't stay in for so long. In the distance she saw smoke from the other village. She also saw a gunship flying past her overhead.

She came closer and closer to the town until she passed landed LAAT's on the ground. She saw many clones, but not the ones she was looking for. As she raced down the street, she nearly ran into him.

"Watch out!" said Rex, stopping the ostrich horse before it could run him over. He instantly recognized her as the woman they left with Taran.

"Where's the kid?" he asked.

"You have to help right now," she said, but Rex couldn't understand her. However, the look on her face told her what he need to know. Obi-Wan came up after she said that, appearing out of a sidestreet.

"What's wrong? Where's Taran?" he asked. Kya told him and Rex the story. Obi-Wan felt his insides freeze. Acting quickly he ordered Rex, Cody, Anakin, Ahsoka, Boil, and Waxer into an LAAT and took off, determined to free Taran.

* * *

Taran's eyes slowly opened as he looked in his surroundings. He was in a metal room shining with light. He noticed that his hands were bound with electric cuffs. His legs were bound too, and his mouth was bound with a hankerchief or some kind of gag.

He struggled a little, but it was useless. The bindings made moving very unlikely, and the electricity shot volts into his very body. He had never felt so helpless before. This was unlike his capture on Raxus Prime. This time he was truly powerless.

(The bridge of _Slave I_)

"What is wrong with this piece of junk?" said Durge, banging his fist on the ship's panel.

"Let me remind you that before you destroy me and Boba's ship that I had to put this together myself before I could find someone to repair it effieciently," said Aurra.

"And I would like it if you not call my father's ship a piece of junk," said Boba.

"The longer we wait here, the faster the Republic's forces will get here. I still don't why you didn't take out the girl Durge. Perhaps your famed 'leave no survivors' notoriety is a sham," said Bane, glaring at the bounty hunter. Durge roared and moved to get at Bane, if Bossk and Cradossk hadn't held them back, taking both of the Trandoshan's strength to keep them apart.

"Our brothers have already died to give us the chance to do this. Let their sacrifices be not in vain!" yelled Cradossk.

"Boba, while we sort this out, check on our prisoner," said Aurra. Boba headed to the storage room where illegal items and 'bounties' were kept. When he got into the room, Taran's eyes darted instantly to him. Boba looked back at him and closed the door. Then he knelt in front of Taran and removed the gag around his mouth.

"You know it's nice for the victim to not get hit over the head before he's captured," said Taran. Boba didn't answer. In fact he looked like he would rather harm Taran now.

"Someone doesn't like me very much," said Taran, sensning the hostility towards him.

"I don't care. You Jedi are all the same to me," said Boba, trying to mask the anger in his voice.

"This has to do about your dad, doesn't it?" said Taran.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about the pain I've felt! I had to watch as my father, the only man in the galaxy who ever cared for me, was killed by Mace. Because of you Jedi, I lost the most important person in my life," he said, anger flashing in his eyes. Taran looked at him with understanding eyes.

"At least me and you have something in common," said Taran.

"And what is that?" said Boba.

"I lost my parents too," said Taran. For the first time in his life, Boba saw sadness come into the eyes of a Jedi.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My mom and dad were killed when I was a baby. They died to protect me from harm when a bounty hunter came to kill me," said Taran, his eyes filling with sorrow and pain. Boba understood immediately.

"But I don't hold a grudge on all bounty hunters for that. Ahsoka told me you wouldn't forgive, but I did. Maybe that's what you should do," said Taran.

_"He must be talking about that Togruta that stopped me and Aurra,"_ Boba thought. "Why should I forgive for what Mace did? The only way I can seek justice is if I kill him and exact revenge on my father's death."

"Wrong Boba. I had the same thing in my mind too when I faced the bounty hunter who took my parent's away. But you should know that taking revenge is not the answer to seeking justice for your father. It nearly made me do something that would haunt me forever," said Taran.

"That just means your weak!" said Boba.

"No. My people say that forgiving instead of taking revenge makes you stronger," said Taran.

"Then your people are crazy!" yelled Boba.

"At times yes, but we see deeper than most beings," said Taran.

"So then if you couldn't kill that bounty hunter, then who was he?" Boba demanded.

"Good question. He's on this ship," said Taran.

"Who?" said Boba.

"The one who hit me upside my head," said Taran.

_"Bane? He's the one?"_ said Boba. _"Sure he's ruthless, but not even the lowest bounty hunter would stoop to killing a baby." _

"I don't believe you," said Boba.

"Go right up to him and ask him," said Taran. Boba put the gag around his mouth and left the room, frustrated, yet also extremely curious.

_"What if he was just playing with my mind. I know that Jedi can do that mind trick thing, but something in his eyes looked like he was telling the truth,"_ he thought. Presently he came up to Bane.

"Did you get anything from him?" said Bane.

"Not much, just some personal history. Can I ask you something?" said Boba.

"Yes, anything," said Bane.

"Did you kill his parents while he was still a baby?" said Boba. Bane's face steeled over.

"Yes, why does it matter?" said Bane. Boba was shocked.

"But...he was so young, and they weren't hurting anyone," said Boba.

"I know what you're thinking. You're young to be a bounty hunter, but in this life you have to be ready to kill anyone, no matter how young. Am I clear?" he said darkly. Boba shivered at the sight of him like this.

"Yes," said Boba.

* * *

Inside the 'storage', Taran was working on a way to get out of his bindings. They were so tough and so painful that after just one minute of twisting and turning his body was shooting with pain. The electricity was hurting him considerably.

_"What am I going to do?"_ he thought. As he thought of many ways of what to do, his thoughts went to what a Firebending instructor had told him about a few months ago.

_"There's an ultimate form of Firebending. It involves separating and manipulating your positive and negative energies and using them to your advantage. From this comes lightning," he said. Using two of his hands, his first two fingers pressed against each other, he moved them around them in circular movements, and Taran was shocked to see that from his fingers a dazzling white light was around them, making etches in the open air. Finally the Firebending master shot his arm into the sky and the dazzling white light flew into the sky, crackling with energy. _

_"Lightning, it's incredible" said Taran. _

_"Yes, and it is very dangerous if not handled properly. You can absorb the electricity around you and use it to your advantage. With that you can do almost anything," said the master. _

Taran looked at the electricity crackled on his bonds. Perhaps....

He brought his pointer as close to it as possible, feeling the electricity dance around the tip. Sucking in a breath he thought and concentrated on it flowing through him. He felt a kind of power resonate in him like he was in the Avatar state. He opened his eyes to see that the electricity on the cuffs and bonds was gone. He unleashed that energy on the bonds and they came off from the sheer magnitude of it. Taran stood up warily, but it was replaced with the energy he needed.

At that moment the ship lurched forward and he fell to the ground. That meant that the ship was underway, meaning it would be in the atmosphere, out into space, and entering hyperspace very quickly. He had to get out of here now, the only thing stopping him being the metal door in front of him. He looked at the door in front of him and concentrated on the one thing Toph had told him. With that he smashed his fists into the door.

The team of bounty hunters on the bridge heard the beating of fists on the door.

"How did he get out of thsoe restraints?" said Aurra, readying her blaster.

"Don't. If you open the door he will get loose. Besides, he can't bend metal," said Bane. "You can't get out Cyneran!" But he was dreadfully wrong. Beating his fists and legs on the door in the way an Earthbender would, Taran homed his senses on the particles of earth in the door. He could sense the tiny particles in there, and willed them to follow his command. He back away from the door, and ran at it, kicking his foot out at the last minute. The door fell down with a clang and Taran stood on it, his eyes dead on Bane and Aurra.

"How did you..." Bane tried to say.

"Don't underestimate me," said Taran. They looked with horror as sparks of lightning appeared in his hands, and he used it to make a gaps in the ship at two opposite ends, showering metal onto the bounty hunters. There was a hole big enough for Taran to get through. Seeing his lightsaber on the floor, along with his gun and his staff, he picked them up and opened the staff to it's glider form. He knew he had no idea how to work a glider, but he had no time.

"Spirits, please be with me," he said. He jumped out of the ship and fell down towards the surface of the planet.


	6. Bounty Chasing

The first thing Taran thought was falling through the air, going through the misty spray of clouds.

_"AHHHH!"_his mind screamed as he tried desperately to figure out how to work a glider. His feet found the footrests, and his hands were on the handrests, but he thought since it was glider that meant he should be gliding. Instead he was going at a downward angle that was definitely not gliding.

"Come on, work," he frantically told it. He didn't know how to get it to start gliding. As he was falling down, he heard a voice tell him what to do.

_"Use the air. Don't go against it," it said_. He still to this day never knew from what the voice came from, but he believed it was from one of his past lives. He felt the air as he plummeted down towards the ground. He closed his eyes and thought of calming the air around him, moving, feeling, and breathing with it. He felt becoming one with the glider and moving through the air as if he was moving through water. The plummeting feeling stopped to be replaced by a smooth, easygoing feeling.

He opened his eyes to see that he was now flying through the air. He couldn't believe it. He was flying!

Looking around him, nothing but clouds, he thought of going faster. He took off as his Airbending made him as fast as swift as an arrow and he flowed through the winds like a current moves through the ocean. He even did a little victory loop as he saw he was home free. He took off in the direction he knew was the way to the village, glad that he was finally out of danger, but he should know that things are never that easy.

His first sign of danger was when a burst from a turbolaser shot past his head.

He craned his neck to the side for his peripheral vision to see what was after him. _Slave I_was dead on his tail, and she was shooting up a storm. Taran weaved around in evasive maneuvers the same way a starfighter would. His action made the laser fire aimed towards him shoot past him everytime, but there were a few close calls.

"Got to get down," he thought. Looking around he saw what he thought was a canyon. He must have been in the desert region of the planet. He pulled down into a dive and hurtled towards the ground, _Slave I_ in hot pursuit. Shots fired all around him, ducking and weaving in between each shot. Flying into the canyon, hugging close to the walls, he spied an opening that looked like a cave entrance. He shot towards it and at the last minute folded his glider back up into the staff and landed inside the cave, _Slave I_ shooting past him. He ducked into the shadows and laid low as it did another sweep and went away.

Taran saw that this "cave" was actually the entrance to a tunnel. He felt the earth and sure enough there was a way out. Moving cautiously he moved into the tunnel. Inside the tunnel it was pitch-black, and he felt the inside was smooth and slippery. He lit a fire in his hand to light the way. He saw the stone was wet around him, and little cave dwellers peeked out at him from their homes in the wall. He petted one of them with his finger, enjoying it respond to his touch and scuttle away.

Taran was hoping for the exit to show up, but so far nothing but slippery walls and ceilings.

"When will this end?" he thought. Feeling around he felt a gust of air come from the end of the tunnel. That meant that the exit must be close. He let out his flame and sure enough he saw light around the corner. He hurried on, careful not to slip, and he finally came to the exit. It overlooked a beautiful, sightseeing part of the canyon, a waterfall in the distance. It was truly an amazing place.

Just as soon as he finished sightseeing, a ship very slowly came up from below him. _Slave I_loomed in front of him, both it's lasers aimed. Taran took a minute, staring at the ship, before he jumped down just as the twin lasers on the ship opened fire. He extended out his glider and took off down the canyon. _Slave I_readjusted a course and took off after him. Of course the ship was faster than the glider, but Taran knew that they couldn't overshoot him or they'd lose him.

Taran dived down until he was practically touching the surface of the water, water shooting up in mist behind him by the amount of air he was stirring up by his fast speed. Geysers of water shot into the air as laser fire directed at him hit the water. Taran weaved in and out around the geysers, knowing that if he flew through one of them the wings would get soggy and would fail to let him glide. They obviously knew that.

Taran raised his hand as of commanding the water to rise behind him, which it did. _Slave I_splashed through the geyser, the water obscuring the vision on the cockpit window, losing sight of him momentarily. This was just what Taran needed and he blew a gust of air behind him so strong he shot forward like a bullet and was soon way ahead of _Slave I_. The sheer power of the air swipe he sent made it bank sharply to the left and if an inexperienced pilot were at the controls it would have crashed into the canyon wall. Sadly it didn't, but lost precious seconds of speed, meaning it would have to try and overtake him again without crashing into the narrow canyon walls.

Taran let out a victory whoop and continued ahead, confident now that he could actually get away. As he soared through the canyon, a metal, cylindrical-shaped container with brown and yellow markings and a glowing light in the middle shot past him. To his shock, he realized it was the last thing he ever wanted to have shot at him: a seismic charge. He knew what the blast would do to him if he was in the blast radius that shot out of the bomb. Quickly he pulled his glider into a climb, hoping to get out of the worst of the blast.

_BBBAAANNNGGG!_The seismic charge went off with such ferocity the whole canyon shook. Taran felt himself get flung into the air, which he was already in. Thankfully the blue blast radius missed him, but the shock blacked him out for a minute. When he regained consciousness he realized he was heading straight for the ground. His glider was falling down beside him, his hand still on it. Acting fast he hitched himself onto it and managed to get control of the glider and shot forward just before he hit the ground. He would have been a pancake if he reacted just a millisecond slower.

He began to climb up again, determined to hide it out in the clouds overhead. However, he could reach it in time as a volley of fire from behind him pinned him away from the clouds and he banked hard left to escape it. He caught _Slave I_ heading fast for him and the chase was on.

_Slave I_pressed Taran to the best of his abilities, pinning him down and nearly killing him a few times in the exchange. Taran would retaliate with an air swipe now and again, but this only made them slow down a little. Taran dived, twisted, turned, banked, shot up, and did everything he could think of with the glider, but _Slave I_ always stayed right behind him.

Taran made a dive for the ground, aiming for what he saw were some buttes, when a shot from Slave I hit the wing of the glider. He felt his control over the glider slip and he was falling towards the ground. Desperately he tried to move it around as best he could, but he couldn't. He knew he would hit the ground soon. Instead he thought of something he never thought of before. He flipped over onto the top of the falling glider and steadily stood up till he was on it with both feet, controlling the descent. He was Airsurfing!

With this position he could mantain the descent down, but the landing was another thing. He brought it in, but it was still too fast. When the glider hit the round he fell off and landed on his back, skidding on the ground before he came to a stop ten feet from where he landed.

Dazed and bruised he got up and took a look at his staff. To his surprise the glider wasn't busted, or even scratched, but a wing was burned, a whole in the middle of it. He knew he wouldn't be flying out of here anytime soon.

Looking up he saw Slave I flying overhead. He took off towards the buttes and stone towers, wanting to find cover there if he had to make a stand.


	7. Last Stand Effort

Taran was hiding amongst the buttes and rock towers, and all the bounty hunters knew this Boba landed Slave I down to the ground as they all disembarked, armed to the teeth with their own weapons.

"He's obviously too dangerous to leave alive. We need to kill him. Dooku will still pay us anyway," said Aurra.

"True, but before we kill him I want him to suffer first," said Bane.

"Wish granted Bane," said Aurra. As they walked to the buttes, Boba couldn't help but look strangely at Bane. He had admired the bounty hunter's prowess and reputation, but hearing Taran's story about him made him look at him in a sinister light. It made him see Bane as Mace and Taran as him.

"Boba, something bothering you?" said Aurra.

"No, nothing," said Boba. Everyone readied their weapons as they headed towards the buttes.

* * *

Taran was hiding in a corner between two buttes in an unseen location, unless you looked really hard. Truth be told, he was terrified. He was hurt, meaning he couldn't fight as well as he wanted to, and he was outnumbered, very outnumbered. Jedi can deflect numerous blaster shots in one direction, but if they encircled him they could kill him because he couldn't turn around and deflect them in time.

Looking at his staff he shrunk back down and placed it on his belt. He readied the blaster that Rex gave to him, wanting to make the fight from long-range before he moved in to close quarters. He stayed close to the walls of the buttes, trying to find a place to shoot from down at them. One of the buttes had a kind of rampway on it that led to a climbing walkpath up to the top of the butte. He could use this to give him some long-range sight. Walking steadily up it, staying as close to the wall as possible, Taran looked out to the desert and buttes around him. Sure enough the bounty hunters were coming.

Taran carefully pulled out the gun and took and took aim. He really needed to take one of them out with one kill or he was going to be overwhelmed pretty soon. He looked down the sights of the gun and looked at his targets. Bane was an inviting target, but he brushed aside. He had no wish to harm Boba, and he could care less about the two Trandoshans. He picked out Durge. He knew the Gen'Dai would be big trouble for him, so he decided he was it. He readied his aim, found a bead, took a deep breath, and fired.

His shot hit Durge straight between the eye slits, downing the bounty hunter. All the other ones took cover behind some of the bigger rocks and stones. Taran saw the smoke rise from where he hit Durge and thought he had killed him. How wrong he was when Durge slowly got back up and looked dead at him.

_"Why can't this guy just die?"_he thought. Durge snarled and activated his jetpack, shooting into the air and going straight for Taran. Taran threw the blaster aside and drew out his lightsaber. Durge landed on the walkway behind him and rushed for him, his two deflector discs ready.

Taran attacked, slashing and cutting at him, but Durge deflected each one of his strikes. Once when Tarans swung another attack, he pushed it out the way into the butte's side. He aimed a ferocious punch at Taran, and Taran knew if his face was caught by that hit with the metal-studded gloves then he could kiss his future goodbye. Therefore he ducked away, but ended up losing his lightsaber to escape the blow.

Durge took his lightsaber out of the side and threw it down to the ground. Now Taran had one weapon left. Taking out his staff and extending it to it's full size he readied himself.

"What's that piece of wood going to do to me?" said Durge, believing that the staff couldn't harm him in the slightest.

"This," said Taran. He swung the staff and a portion of the side bigger than Durge came off. The bounty hunter fell to the ground, landing on it and, followed by the chunk of earth crushing him.

"One down, five more to go," Taran thought. He jumped off the walkway to get his lightsaber from the ground. Luckily it had deactivated. Hanging to the side, sliding down it slowly so as not to hurt himself and reopen his injuries, he walked to get his lightsaber. From out of nowhere rolled a thermal detonator. Taran leapt out the way just as it exploded, causing a huge wave of dust to rise from the blast radius.

Taran couldn't see anything, but he could sense that the bounty hunters were close. He hoped that the dust would obscure their vision. However, things usually don't go his way.

Blaster fire erupted from his right side and he dropped to the ground as the laser fire sizzled overhead. Luckily he had gotten a hold of his lightsaber and once the firing was done he ran away, looking for cover somewhere.

Bane looked through the dust, searching for his quarry. The buttes were positioned like a maze of sorts, which meant it would be difficult for him to find Taran.

"Sing and Fett, look behind those structures. Cradossk, get Durge out. Bossk, come with me," said Bane.

Taran hid behind one of the buttes, creating a wall of earth around him that shrouded him from view. Once it was enclosed around him he fell to the ground, heavily panting. He was really weak now, and he felt a lot of his energy gone. He couldn't last much longer against these guys. He needed help, and fast. Sitting cross-legged on the ground he meditated, getting some energy and chi back, and also calling for Obi-Wan, Anakin, or Ahsoka to help.

_"Help," _he thought. He continued meditating until he felt danger from right in front of him. Pressing his ear up the side of his wall he listened, then heard the click and whirring of a thermal detonator. Thinking fast he tunneled under his wall just as an explosion consumed the space he was in.

Tunneling back up, lightsaber ready, he deflected the blaster rounds Aurra and Boba were sending. Each was dual-wielding a pistol, and sending a lot of punishment his way. He focused on deflecting the ones immediately coming for him, ricocheting some of the bolts back to them, making them take cover behind two stone pillars. Taran, seeing that they were pinned down by his own fire, began running to another butte outside.

Bane and Bossk showed up out of nowhere, or put it directly in front of him and began shooting at him too. Taran jumped into the air, flinging a fireball down at them. Bane and Bossk moved out the way, turning around as Taran ran away from them them and continued their pursuit, firing always at him.

Taran didn't know how much longer he could keep going like this. His wounds were aching, his head was spinning and he felt like his lungs were on fire. but he knew he couldn't stop no matter what. He knew the kinds of things Bane would do to him if he got captured again, and he didn't want the bounty hunter to get the satisfaction of killing him, mush less torturing him.

Running now, five bounty hunters after him, Taran erected a wall of earth behind him to block them. This earned him a few precious seconds as he ducked behind an outcrop of rocks, concealing himself in them. He heard the wall explode and heard them pass by, not evening bothering to look amongst the rocks. Taran felt them pass by, waiting another minute before lifting his head out of his spot. He looked around in the direction they went and saw that they were nowhere to be seen. He was about to get out when he felt a hand grab the top of his head and lift him into the air.

"You can't escape from me boy," said Durge. Cradossk had his blaster pointed at Taran, ready to shoot if necessary. Taran struggled under Bossk's grasp, but the bounty hunter was holding him tight. He even squeezed down harder on his head.

"I can crush your skull in the palm of my hands," he said, squeezing so tight Taran could feel his skull beginning to tighten, meaning the bones were beginning to stress, which would lead to them breaking. He tried to flail his legs, but he couldn't find Durge's body to hit. Durge was too far away to hit.

"Let's get the others now!" said Cradossk.

"In time, I want him to suffer first," said Durge. He began squeezing harder, making Taran yell in pain. Taran fought on to get free, but couldn't.

"I'm calling them," said Cradossk, switching to his comlink.

"Be ready to die boy," said Durge.

After kicking all he could, one of his kicks connected with Durge's chest. This is just the hit he needed. He kicked Durge again in the same place, this time harder, but this next kick was a kick that fire appeared on until it was all around Taran's foot. Taran's concussive fireball hit Durge so hard the bounty hunter let go and was flung back ten feet. Taran landed on the ground, his head aching, but otherwise fine. Cradossk try to raise his blaster in time, but Taran's air gust hit him square in the head and he fell to the ground.

Taran started to run off when a net of some sorts flew straight towards him. It coiled around his body, locking his arms and legs in place. He tumbled to the ground, unable to move. He tried to move his fingers to the metal, but he couldn't. The net was so tight around him he couldn't even bend.

Taran felt a hand grab him by his back and drag him.

"Nice try Cyneran, you almost got away," said Bane, dragging Taran along. Taran tried to struggle out, but the net fixed him in place. The best he could do was squirm, but that didn't do much either. Bane flung him to the ground at the foot of a butte. He pulled out one of his blasters and aimed it at Taran as the other bounty hunters watched from a distance. Taran looked up at Bane, defiant. Bane smiled.

"Just like your mother, ready to give her life for you. Now I guess it's time for you to meet them," said Bane. He readied his pistols and aimed straight at his head. Just as bane prepared to fire, he had an idea. He put his pistols down.

"Fett, get over here now," said Bane. Boba reluctantly came forward.

"You have never killed before have you?" said Bane. Boba shook his head.

"Now's your chance to prove it," he said, handing Boba his pistol. Boba took it and looked at Taran, not knowing what to do.

"Aim it at him, and pull the trigger," said Bane. Boba, looking at Taran with a look that meant he didn't want to do this, aimed the gun at Taran. Taran looked at Boba, eyes slightly begging him not to do it. Boba, for some reason, thought he could hear Taran's voice in his head.

"You can't do this Boba. You're not like them," he heard him say. Boba's hand trembled as he tried to bring himself to shoot him. His finger on the trigger fought to squeeze it and just end it, but he couldn't.

"Boba, what's wrong with you?" said Aurra, angry that Taran wasn't dead yet. Any other bounty hunter she knew would have done it by now. Bane growled as Boba hesitated. The Trandoshans and Durge looked on, expecting something to happen.

"Do it now!" Bane yelled. Boba sucked in a breath and aimed the pistol at Taran's head. Taran prepared to die, closing his eyes. Boba fired the blaster, the round heading for Taran.

Before it reached Taran, a bar of blue light blocked it and sent it back towards the bounty hunters. They all ducked, and looked at Obi-Wan in front of Taran, lightsaber out, ready to defend.

"Ah, Kenobi, how pleasant," said Bane, grinning.

"Give up Bane, you're outnumbered," said Obi-Wan.

"You and what army?" said Durge, his weapons ready.

"I'd look behind you if I were you," said Obi-Wan. All the bounty hunters turned to see an entire company of clone troopers aiming their weapons at them, Rex and Cody in front of them. Anakin and Ahsoka were in front of them as well, lightsabers ready. Overhead an LAAT flew by before it came to a halt, hovering over them all and aiming it's weapons at them.

"Surrender and you won't be harmed," said Obi-Wan. Bane smiled. He gave a look to Aurra and she hit a button on her comlink. Obi-Wan saw what was happening.

"Capture them!" he yelled. The clones and Anakin and Ahsoka ran forward. At that moment the gunship that was hovering over them all exploded in flames. _Slave I_flew past, hugging as low to the ground as possible, it's rampway to the inside open. All the bounty hunters ran for it and hopped in.

"Fire!" yelled Rex. All the clones let loose with whatever they had. Their shots bounced harmlessly off _Slave I's_ armor. The ship took off.

"Jigsaw, get your boys and take after them. Blow them out of the sky before they get off planet," Cody yelled into his comlink. Three other gunships flew out from sky and gave chase, letting their laser cannons loose on _Slave I_. _Slave I_ was losing them fast and was soon lost from sight. Obi-Wan sighed. By the time he signalled the _Resolute_, the bounty hunters would be entering hyperspace. For now, he was glad that Taran was safe.

"Padawan, how do you get yourself into these messes?" said Obi-Wan, cutting the net off Taran.

"I don't know Master, they seem to follow me around," said Taran. Once the net was off, Obi-Wan helped him to his feet.

"Your wounds better?" said Obi-Wan.

"They still hurt, but I'll live," said Taran.

"Come on, we're regrouping at the village," said Obi-Wan.


	8. Epilogue

"I can't thank you enough for what you did today Kya," said Taran. He was saying goodbye to Kya, Ahsoka next to him.

"You're most welcome Avatar," she said.

"Please, call me Taran. Anytime your village is in danger again, I think you know who'll be there," he said.

"I'll expect it, Taran," she said. He smiled and hugged her. She seemed surprised at first, but then gave in and hugged him back. It's not everyday the Avatar hugs someone. Taran let go and thanked her again for all she did. Rush over to his master on an ostrich horse going at an unforgettable speed and you're number 1 in his book.

"Long life for you and your family," said Taran, bowing and clasping hi hands together in respect Earth Kingdom fashion. She returned it. Ahsoka bowed to her respect as well.

"Thanks for taking care of him," said Ahsoka. Taran translated it to Kya.

"I guess that's now your job," said Kya.

"What did she say?" said Ahsoka.

"She said now it's your job," said Taran. She smiled to him, and bowed again to Kya. Taran and her left, heading back to the LAAT waiting for them.

"So what do you think of her?" said Taran.

"She's nice," said Ahsoka.

"You're not jealous are you?" said Taran.

"Me? Jealous?" said Ahsoka, though she was blushing a bit. Taran smiled as they headed to the gunship, ready to get off. planet. Kya waved as it took off towards the clouds.

* * *

"I'm sorry Aurra," said Boba.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Boba. Because of you this whole operation was for nothing," yelled Aurra. Boba bowed his head in shame.

"If you're going to be a bounty hunter, you need to be ready to kill at any necessary time. Now get your blasters ready for practice. We've got a lot of work to do."

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. Tune in next week for the next story, Brain Invaders: Resurrection. **


End file.
